Bleach: The Seed
by GuyMontez
Summary: About new reapers made after a devestating natural disater that happen when the Hokiouyko was created
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note I do not own the Bleach series at all, thats what i'm say with this i do NOT OWN Bleach

Chapter 1: Enter Zabieru and Alex

High in the city, out of sight, there waits a sniper. Holding his dragunov, left eye at the scope, his sight is trained on his target. As he begins to squeeze the trigger a passerby steps into the line of fire. The bullet leaves the barrel it slices through the air, nearing its target. As it approaches the bystander he takes notice and moves, as though his body merely flickers out of focus for only a millisecond. The bystander walks away as though nothing had happened. As the bystander walks away unharmed, the sniper follows him looking through the scope. His face transformed into a mask of shock and his breath caught as he watches him walk. As the shock fades he looks back to where his target had stood only to see him dead on the ground. The sniper wonders how in hell he hit his target as he calls in the kill. This sniper was a high schooler named Zabieru Inu.

*2 days later*

As Zabieru pulls into the parking lot in his 1995 black Chevy Silverado with green flames running up the side he sees a lime green 2000 Dodge Viper with white racing stripes and the bystander from two days ago lounging on the hood sitting in HIS parking spot. Inu pulls into the spot next to the one he prefers as the bystander slides off the hood and walks into the school.

Terrell High School is a gray three story building with windows lining the outer walls. The halls were like someone took a red bucket of paint and splattered the walls with it. As Zabieru walked through the hall way, as he passed by the principal's office, he saw the bystander from yesterday.

"_Is he a new student here? Wow, we have gotten a lot of those this year."_ He thought to himself. As he entered the classroom he walked all the way to the back of the classroom and sat in the very back desk. Then the teacher spoke to the class, "We have a new student today, be nice to him, he has come here all the way from Brazil."

"Hello my name is Alex Hagen; I am from San Paulo, Brazil. I played soccer there, and that is about it." said Alex. The teacher then said, "Go take a seat over there by Zabieru." Then Alex walked over to the seat next to Zabieru and sat down. "Hey, my name is Zabieru nice to meet you." said Zabieru. Then Alex said, "Nice to meet u too," with a smile, time flew by and the day went by like a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

( i do not own bleach its right and is copyrights to its actual owners)

Chapter 2: Day of devastation?!

Alex woke up, but laid there trying to stay asleep because it was a weekend. After another hour passed, he finally got up; he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Aahhh…." He yawned while he stood up, as he walked to his kitchen he reached for the fridge and opened it. As he got an energy drink out of the fridge, he looked out the window as he heard a huge scream like noise coming from the schools direction.

"_What could of that been, that was a huge scream, Sounds really big."_ He thought to himself. He went outside after he got dressed and carried a sword on his back underneath the hooded jacket that he was wearing. The jacket was black in the front, as the back of it was white and the hood was half and half. He walked down the street, being real cautious making sure that whatever made that scream didn't attack him or surprise him. Around an hour passed by, Alex came by a small shop from the first glance of it, was a regular Asian style store; made of wood, with a green roofing. Alex walked towards the shop, not knowing if it was a drug place or something of that sort of thing. As he neared the shop, as a figure came out wearing a obon outfit, with a white jacket type thing that extended to his legs, the figure was also wearing a sword a lot like his own.

"_I wonder why someone like that would be in the United States, he looks like he is from japan."_ He thought to himself. _"This is Terrell, I don't remember a Japanese people living in this place, especially that formal."_ As the mysterious man leaves, he walks into the shop looking around slowly strolling looking at each little thing the shop had, as he turned into an row of stuff he heard a voice come from the back of the room, It sounded weird.

"Hello welcome to my shop." a woman would say from the back of the room.

He looked up at her and replied, "Ello I'm just looking in the shop for now," as he browsed the merchandise, he spotted a couple of items he wanted to ask about, but he decided not to ask about them. He slowly reached the back of the store and found a sword that is Black and white on the hilt, the rest of it is black. He looked back at the woman.

"Excuse me, can I see this black sword for a minute please?" he asked her. "Certainly, by the way the name is tofu," She said as she reached up, and grab the sword carefully handling the sword with great care, handing the sword to him. As the sword was handed to him he took it bowing slightly showing respect, as he held the sword with great ease by the handle, he shed the sheath as he handled the sword doing some quick slices, and moves. As Alex played with the sword a bit, little did u he know he will need that sword later on, a crackle sounded through the air as, a ripple formed above the us , covering most of it, as a huge explosion goes off destroying most of the us, only those strong enough survived.

Alex woke up several days later, he was knocked unconscious from the explosion that had happen, he stood up as shock took over his entire body. He was seeing the ruins of buildings that were there, the buildings were like an explosion on a massive scale. He sprinted down the street, as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping over fallen rubble and sliding across cars hoods to go to where he used to live at, but he was in terror, his house was gone, all gone. He was in a deep sadden mood until he looked down at the sword he was still holding onto.

"Wait why do I still have this sword I remember, putting it down but I have it still" He said.

"What the FUCK is going on?!"

He heard a familiar sound of screaming and hollowing sound, as he turned around, and flashed down the street, he was going to find out what had happened and get his life back even if he knew he couldn't get it back, he was still going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer i do not own Bleach and anything that is to be to it and its owners they have the copyrights i do not)

Chapter 3: New Allies but its two years later

The first day of June came along; it has been two years since the incident with the destruction, of the majority of the United States. The destruction was so destructive, that most of the Us citizens didn't survive, that was the scale of it. As Alex walked down a ruined street somewhere in the middle of Missouri, which was almost completely obliterated, which the only things standing where the small houses, and the fences too big to be destroyed, which was a scene of unimaginable amount of damage a small town should take. For the last year, he has been roaming the country, trying to find something to help him out to what had happened to cause the explosion. He has been seeing things that he has never seen before, big monsters that are just devouring the rest of the people, and if he ever got near them, they always would always go after him, but he would use his sword, that was apparently unique to him.

This was the first day that Alex, didn't have to mess with those monsters at all today, which was a good thing those monsters almost kill him every time. The sword that he has carried from Texas is still with him, he has used it several times to keep him alive, the sword has changed over time to a sword that just sits on his back pointed to his left shoulder. Instead of being just a black sword now, its grip changed to be black and white with the edge of the blade silver, and black on the rest of the blade, which something weird happened when he took out the sword every time, it would knock out people who wasn't strong enough, close to him. Alex had always pondered about that and why it happened, he walked through the ruins of the streets that used to be and found a car that still worked, and had plenty of gas, so he hotwired it and the car started and he took off down the road, towards, the big city around here that he had heard about, so he decided that would be a good place to search for clues. Little did Alex know that he was walking straight into a whole another level of something new and strange to him? The city was like nothing had touched the outside of the city, but as Alex drove into the center of the city, he saw that it was in ruins just like the rest of the towns, he had been in. He stopped the car, and he then got out and noticed that there was no gas in the car any more anyway. Alex looked around for a minute, scanning everything around him looking for signs of life, and then he heard a loud scream like the ones he had heard before. He narrowed his eyes as he took off in the direction he heard the scream come from, as he rounded the corner he met a wall of spiritual pressure that was massive like hell was set loose. He had never felt anything like this at all, then it disappeared, like it was destroyed already, as he looks around he doesn't see anything. It was gone like it vanished, so he was clueless to what happened so he didn't worry about it. Alex looked over and saw a couch in the ruins that was just fine, as he walked over and plopped onto it relaxing. After a while of resting, he awoke to a juice box hitting his head, as he looked to where it came from he saw a girl, he had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Alex asked quickly. The girl just looked at him, and smiled at him.

"Want a juice drink," The girl asked him, as he looked at her and shook his head a bit nodding yes. The girl pulls a juice box out of her pocket and tosses him one, as he catches it and opens it, then sips it slowly after punching in a straw.

As he finished his drink, another figure lands next to the girl, which Alex could see that he was by far bigger then her and his body was chiseled with muscle. The man was tanned, he looked like he was a native American Indian, that had a work out fever to build muscle like crazy. Alex looked at him with an interested look.

As he spoke, "So, Who are you if I may ask?" The two looked at him, as the girl replied to his question of interest.

"Hmmm, questions already wow, he doesn't know what he is yet does he?"

The man looked at the girl and shook his head nodding in agreement with her, as he stood there watching every move made by Alex as he just stares at him coldly, as the wind picks up and Alex's jacket blew to his right side from the gust of wind around the empty city.

"Kill him!" The girl barked out to the man as the man charges forward toward Alex drawing his giant clever, as he swings down across his body going down from his right side to the left, as Alex then stepped one step back drawing his own Tanto short sword, with a backwards grip as he swings the blade up and blocks the giant cleaver, easily as the two swords clash together sending sparks everywhere as they stay still constantly hitting each other, while each holding against each other's grip holds the blades there.

"_Well a backwards grip is very rare, so he might be one of us that is a very good possibility, he could be a high ranking one also."_ The girl watched the battle start as she thinks to herself. While alex holds his own, the man then shoves his cleaver forward with tremendous strength, as alex then goes flying back, with a couple seconds of flight time he then lowers his right hand and grabs the ground and flips over right and lands while sliding back several feet. The man then takes off at him with a speed that was way different then what he showed before as he seemed to disappear and flicker every other step, as alex closely watched each time the man had appeared, then as alex steps back one step, as the man then appears beside him and swings his cleaver at him from his right side horizontally. Alex barely sees the motion of his blade as he then leans back as he then touches his hands on the ground as he flips over after the blade goes over his body, he then uses one hand and lands it on the ground using the momentum from the flipping process to lift his body into a corkscrew back up swinging his blade up from left to right diagonally towards the mans chest. The man looks at the blade as he disappears, landing behind him as he lifts his blade up in the air arm outstretched fully.

"Crush," The man speaks as the gravity around alex levels him to the ground kneeling in front of him as he just had turned around to face the man. Moments later the man then swung his blade down to deliever the final strike of the duel, as the man then slices through the chest of Alex, because somehow Alex moved just enough to not die but earn a pretty deadly wound to the chest, as time then slows to a stop. Alex looked around for a sec, because time wasn't supposed to be stopped like this.

"Are you gonna stay there, and get slashed like that or are you going to do something about it?" Said a voice that was nearby his being, as Alex looked around shortly but surely there was nothing there at all. After a few seconds flew by and a figure landed next to him and she was really, really short, compared to him. She was around five foot in height and around maybe 120lbs in weight, but she was there to help out Alex because she was connected to him by the sword he had carried for several months.


End file.
